Ai will Fain Yu
by HeeMinHae
Summary: Full version of previous story i'll find you sorry typos havent time to edit


**Title : I will Find you..!**

**Cast : Kyuhyun - Sungmin**

**Eunhyuk – Donghae**

**Rating : PG 17+**

**Genre : YAOI / Romance / Mystery / Horror**

**Length : Chaptered – Kyumin series**

Semilirangin malam menyapu dedaunan yang berserakan disekitar perumahan yang jarangditempati itu. Hanya ada 1 dari 4 rumah yang pernah dikunjungi orang-orangsebagai tempat menginap. Namun tak sering. Entah mengapa ketiga rumahsebelahnya tidak pernah ada yang berani menempati. Bahkan sekedar melihatbagaimana tampak dalam keadaan rumahtersebut.

Srek..srekk..

"hei..apaitu?" seru seorang yang sedang berjalan melewati halaman kelima dari rumahtersebut.

"hm..itu hanya suara dedaunan. Kau rasakan saja hembusan angin ini. Bahkan eunhyukhyung jika bersama kita saat ini pati bisa melayang" balas seorang lainnya.

Duaorang lelaki yang kebingungan harus menumpang kemana terus saja mengikuti jalurjalan yang terlihat bersih. Jalan itu ternyata menuju perumahan kosongtersebut.

"hyung..sepertinyakita disini saja malam ini, aku khawatir, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan yangderas" tawar lelaki tinggi kepada lelaki disampingnya yang sedari tadimenggandeng tangan kirinya.

"baiklahkyu~ aku percaya padamu. Aku takut. Aku takut jika hujan deras, kita masihterjebak ditempat tadi. Baiklah~ besok pagi-pagi sekali kita mencari mungkin malam ini juga" jawab sungmin sembari menganggukkan kepalanyabeberapa kali, pertanda menyetujui usulan kyuhyun.

"hyung..kaududuklah disini" ucap kyuhyun dengan menggandeng tangan sungmin menuntunnyaagar duduk diteras rumah paling ujung dari ke-lima rumah itu.

Anginmalam menyapu leher kedua lelaki itu, sehingga rambut mereka melambai-lambai.

"hyung..kaujangan jauh-jauh dariku" ucap kyuhyun pada lelaki manis dihadapannya sambilmenggenggam kedua tangan halus itu.

"bagaimanamungkin aku pergi jika seseorang yang selalu menjagaku, seseorang yang akuinginkan untuk bersamanya selamanya tetap berada disini. Kemanapun kyuhyunpergi, sungmin akan mengikuti. Sebaliknya kapanpun sungmin tersesat, kyuhyun harus menemukansungmin."

Kyuhyunyang mendengar jawaban dari sungmin, terharu bahagia. Ia melepaskangenggamannya lalu mengelus pipi halus sungmin yang tetap berada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyunberdiri perlahan, mendudukkan dirinya pada paha sungmin.

"kaukuat menahanku hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin yang berusahamenahan berat bobot kyuhyun terkekehlalu menolak kyuhyun agar terlepas dari pangkuannya.

BRUKK..

"Hyuuung..!"jerit kyuhyun yang terjatuh, namun ia memegang tangan sungmin, sehingga merekaberdua ikut tertarik jatuh kelantai. Dalam posisi terlentang, dan sungminterjatuh tepat diatas tubuh kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun yang dibawahtertimpa tubuh sungmin, perlahan meraba wajah sungmin mencari detail manahidung, mulut, dan mata. Tanpa penerangan apapun, kecuali cahaya bulan dimalamhari. Kyuhyun masih meraba wajah sungmin. Ia mengaitkan lengaannya pada lehersungmin lalu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga sungmin berada dibawah tertindih tubuhkyuhyun.

Sungminyang saat ini dalam dekapan kyuhyun, mengikuti tanpa merespon perlakuan yangdilakukan kyuhyun. Sesekali ia mendesah kegelian akibat tangan jahil kyuhyun yangmenjalar dari balik bajunya. Melucuti satu persatu kancing.

"sshh..ahh..kyuniee.."desis sungmin. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih asyik memainkan tangannya.

Clekk..

"sungmin hyung.." seru seorang lelaki tinggi setelah membuka pintu. Mungkin ia merasamendengar sesuatu yang mengganjal dari luar, sehingga memaksanya untukmenyelediki apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun baru saja ingin melucuti satu persatupenutup tubuh sungmin terkejut dan mendongakkan wajahnya melihat siapa orangyang menggagalkan aksinya.

"ah.. hyukk?" Tanyakyuhyun pelan memastikan dengan memicingkan matanya ingin memperjelas siapawajah itu yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyunmenunduk malu, lalu memperhatikan wajah sungmin yang mengalihkan pandangandarinya. Cepat-cepat ia merubah posisi. Kali ini sudah duduk disisi sungminyang juga sudah mulai memperbaikiposisinya yang semula tertidur menjadi duduk sama seperti kyuhyun. Lelaki yangberdiri didaun pintu itu masih memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Ia memberiaba-aba dengan mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah kyuhyun-sungmin seolah mempersilahkan mereka untuk ikut masukkedalam rumah kosong itu.

"kau sedang apa disinihyuk?" Tanya sungmin kemudian, sembari melemparkan pandangan kesekeliling isirumah yang gelap itu bersamaan anggukanmenyetujui dari kyuhyun.

"eh. Emh.. aku seringdisini" jawab eunhyuk kurang meyakinkandua orang lelaki yang berjalan dibelakang mengikutinya.

"disini? Ini rumahkosong..! aku tak pernah melihat lampu ini menyala dari luar. Tapi ini apa?Meski tak terang lampu masih bisa mengarahkan jalan. Seharusnya cahaya initerlihat kan dari luar? Rumah apa ini?" Tanya kyuhyun terus menerus ingin tahu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agarberjalan sejajaran dengan eunhyuk yang sudah didepan menuju tangga. Ia menarikcepat pergelangan tangan sungmin. Membawanya bersama mengikuti eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih berjalanmenaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Berhenti diruangan tepat didepan anak tanggaterakhir. Ia memandang knop pintu. Ingin membukanya namun matanya melirikkebelakang kearah kyuhyun dan sungmin lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membukakamar itu.

"kalian jika inginmelakukan hal seperti itu, disini!" ujar eunhyuk sembari menunjuk sebuah kamar tepat disebelah kamar yangdilihatinya tadi. Karena dua orang yang diajaknya berbicara tidak menyahut,eunhyuk berjalan kearah kamar itu dan membukakan pintu.

"masuklah!" ucapnyalagi mempersilahkan

Sungmin dan kyuhyun yangmendengar penuturan eunhyuk hanya terdiam. Rona wajah malu terlihat padasungmin beda dengan kyuhyun yang memandang curiga kearah eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidakmemperdulikan ucapan eunhyuk tadi, langsung saja ia menarik sungmin untuk masukkekamar itu bersamanya.

"kau sedang apadisana?"

"aku melihat ada hyungdan dongsaeng ku diluar. Jadi aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Kau tidakkeberatan?"

"mereka pasanganseperti apa? Seperti kita? Ah~ tidak mungkin.. Normal atau _sepertiitu_?"

"ya..mereka _seperti itu_.."

Eunhyuk tertunduk. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus melakukan apa dimalam ini. Ia belum mendapat perintah apapun dari seseorang yang baru saja diajaknyabicara itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disisi seorang lelaki berwajah yang melihat lelaki itu pasti akan mengira dia adalah wanita. Samaseperti eunhyuk saat pertama kali masuk kerumah itu dan langsung menyukaisipemilik rumah.

"anneyong.." seru eunhyuk mengetuk pintu rumah yang terlihat indah jika dilihat dari kejauhan

Cklekk.. pintu ituterbuka sendirinya. Angin sepoi ikut masuk menuntun eunhyuk. Ia merasakan anginyang menusuk beriringan mengikutinya. Ia terus saja berjalan sampai mendapatiseorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya sedang membersihkan meja makan yang tampak bersih.

"mianhae.." ujareunhyuk kepada wanita yang masih mengetahui keberadaannya itu. Ia mendekatingin melihat wajah itu secara jelas.

"kau mengira akuwanita?" seru orang asing itu setelahmenghentikan aktivitasnya. "aku lee donghae.. aku namja.." sambungnya

Euhyuk terlonjak kagetmenyadari lelaki dihadapannya benar-benar memiliki wajahcantik. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup kencang setelah melihat wajah itu. Lelaki bernama donghae itu kemudian berjalanpelan kearah eunhyuk. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya kedada eunyuk, sedangkantangan satunya ia lilitkan dipinggang eunhyuk.

"kau sudah masukkesini. Maka dari itu, nanti dengan sendirinya langkahmu akan terhentidisini" ucap donghae pelan ketelingaeunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk membulat sempurnasetelah mendengar ucapan donghae. Ia mencoba melepaskan lilitan tangan donghae.

"kau siapa?" Tanya eunhyuk

"aku? Aku pemilik rumahini. Kau yang datang padaku"

"itu..itu.. jadi apamaumu setelah ini?"

"ternyata kau orangyang _to the point_, aku menyukai itu..karena kau yang menghantarkan dirimu sendiri, kau harus melayaniku" jawab donghae tertawa kecil dan mengelus pipimulus eunhyuk

"tapi kau laki-laki?Ah~ dan kau bukan manusia" cetuseunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan namun pasrah.

"haha..aku tak mau tauapapun alasanmu. Kau harus memuaskanku dua minggu sekali. Lelaki? Bukankah kautadi mengira aku wanita? Kau cukupmembayangkan aku seorang wanita" ucapdonghae. Lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. Lepas dari pandangan eunhyuk..

Eunhyuk membuyarkanlamunannya akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan donghae tadi.

"aku sudah cukup lama bersamamu. Tanpakusadari perasaan ini benar tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Lalu bagaimana aku lepasdari ini semua?" ujar eunhyuk mendekat ke telinga donghae. "ini seharusnya takperlu dilanjutkan. Kau… aku mohon lepaskan aku..! aku ingin hidup sepertiseharusnya. Bukan bersamamu" sambungeunhyuk.

Iamemutarkan badannya, menunjukkan punggung mulusnya kepada donghae. Diam-diameunhyuk memijit pelan dahinya. Sementara donghae yang berbaring disisi eunhyukberusaha melihat seperti apa ekspresi eunhyuk yang terlihat frustasi jikamendengar penuturannya.

"kautak perlu memikirkan itu. Cinta memang datang sendirinya. Mengapa kau harus melupakan dan melepaskan cinta yang kau rasakan?Kau cukup melnjutkannya. Melanjutkannya bersamaku lee hyukjae.." balas donghae. Pandangannya menatap lampu yangtidak begitu terang cahayanya. Sesekali memalingkan wajahnya kearah hyukjaeapakah lelaki yang memiliki _gummy smile_itu telah berpaling kearah wajahnya saat ini atau masih tetap pada posisisebelumnya. Masih sama. Donghae semakin mendekat, memeluk hyukjae daribelakang.

"hyung..eunhyuk hyung kenapa seperti itu?" Tanyakyuhyun pada sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepan meja rias kamar itu. Sungminmembuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Lalu mengipas dirinyasendiri dengan kelima jarinya.

"ahh..molla.. yang penting kita sudah berada didalam saat ini. Lebih aman bukan?"sahut sungmin sedikit berbisik agar eunhyuk yang mereka ketahui berada dikamarsebelahnya tidak mendengar.

"kitalanjut lagi kah hyung?" Tanya kyuhyuntiba-tiba lari dari pembicaraan sehingga membuat sungmin membalikkan wajahnyamelihat kyuhyun. Apa maksudmu? Ekspresi wajah sungmin ketika menatap kyuhyun terkekeh geli berhasil membuat sungmin bergidik puas menggoda sungmin dengan kata-katanya tadi, kali ini kyuhyun semakinmenjadi menggoda sungmin. Ia mendekat kearah sungmin, sehingga membuat sungmin berjalan mundur dan tersungkur ketempattidur.

"hyaa~~kyunie-yaaa..!" sungmin menjerit

"sstttt…""kau mau mereka mendengar?" ucapkyuhyun sembari memberi aba-aba menempelkan jari telunjuk kebibirnya.

"iiya..kau tak perlu seperti ini juga kan?" cibir sungmin.

Kyuhyunberhenti menggoda sungmin lalu duduk ditepi ranjang memperhatikan sungmin yangmasih terlentang sedikit menantang.

"ahh~ ini semua salahmu hyung!"

"mwoo?Maksudmu? Aku salah apa?" sungminmendekati kyuhyun yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang.

"ne~kau begitu menggairahkan. Lihat saja posisimu tadi. Nyaris aku ingin memakanmu"

"hahaha.."'plokkk' pukulan mendarat dikepalakyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak marah, ia malah ikut tertawa dan menerkam sungmin dalampelukannya.

"menurutmueunhyuk bersama siapa disana kyu?" bisik sungmin. Mereka sangat dekat, sehingga ketika sungmin berbicaraaroma wangi mulut sungmin tercium oleh kyuhyun.

"sshh~ aku tidak konsen..!" jawab kyuhyun

"kauini.. dari tadi mengapa selalu lari daritopic?" gerutu sungmin kesal karenaorang yang diajaknya berbicara seolah tak memperhatikannya.

"inibukan seperti itu. Hyung.. arrghh~~ sudahlah.. aku tidak konsen jika terusmemandang wajahmu. Bibirmu. Matamu. Jika saja kau mengijinkanku malam ini…"

"tidak.."potong sungmin, belum lagi kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"ahh~~yasudahlah~ kita tidur saja hyung~ tapi kau jangan salahkan aku jika tengahmalam nanti aku berubah pikiran, aku tak akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu." Ujar kyuhyun diikuti tawanya yang penuh arti.

Kyuhyunmembuka bajunya sama seperti sungmin yang memang sejak tadi sudah bertelanjangdada. Mereka masuk kedalam selimut tipis, sehingga tak membuat merekakepanasan. Berpelukan membuat _nipple _merekasaling bersentuhan..

Anginmalam masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit putihsusu kyuhyun. Ia terbangun akibat rasatak nyaman tersebut. Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang yang yang mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya. Matanyamasih tertutup, berjalan meraba dinding menuju asal angin yang masuk beriringanmelalui jendela.

Hhusssh….

Hembusanangin menampar wajah kyuhyun membuatnya kedinginan. Matanya perlahan terkejut melihat apa yang ada dibalik jendela luar kamar tersebut. ia tahu persis, jalan yang ia lewati bersama sungmin sebelumnya adalahjalanan lebar tempat kendaraan berlalu lalang. Matanya terbelalak dan berlarimenuju tempat tidur untuk memberitahukan suatu peristiwa aneh yang baru saja ialihat. Baru saja kakinya sampai diatas ranjang, tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan cahayamelesat dari balik jendela tempat ia berdiri memandang hutan aneh yang barudilihatnya tadi. Sontak matanya cepatmengikuti arah cahaya itu. Tak ada apapun. Kyuhyun membuka selimut didepannya,mencoba membangunkan sungmin.

"hyuung..hyung.." seru kyuhyun sembari menggoyangkan tangannya pada tumpukan dari balikselimut. Ia menyikap selimut tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ternyatalelaki yang tidur bersamanya tadi sudah tak ada. Bukan ekspresi aneh yang terlihat pada wajahkyuhyun, melainkan rona ketakutan. Ia turun dari ranjang mencari _saklar _lampu atau sejenis peneranganlainnya.

"ahh~ Minnie hyuung? Kau dimana?" ucap kyuhyun mencari-cari sungminkesekeliling kamar. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut. Langkahnya menuju kamarmandi. Nihil. Meski ruangan kamar itu sudah terang akibat cahaya lampu yanglumayan besar, ia masih tak menemukan sosok lee sungmin.

"hyuung…kau dimana?" kyuhyun meringis ketakutan. Ia benar-benar takut sendirian saatitu. Bukan karena ia tidak _gentleman_,hanya saja ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki yang beberapa tahun inimenjadi _roommate_nya.

Kyuhyuntak lantas berdiam diri. Ia beranjak dari kamar sunyi itu. Saat ini matanyatertuju pada sebuah kamar yang tadi dilihat oleh eunhyuk. Rasa penasaran membuncah,tanpa fikir panjang langsung saja ia membuka knop pintu. Betapa terkejutnyakyuhyun setelah melihat seisi ruangan itu penuh dengan bingkai foto raksasa. Fotoseorang gadis, cantik. Namun jika diteliti lagi dengan mata tajam, seorang yangberada difoto tersebut adalah lelaki. Cantik. Bathin kyhyun, sama sepertipemikiran pertama eunhyuk sesaat setelah melihat donghae. Pikirannya tentangorang dalam figura itu terbuyarkan dan mengingat bahwa tujuannya adalah mencarisungmin. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinyasemakin masuk menyusuri kamar yang terlihat tak ada penghuninya eunhyuk yang ia tau berada disitu pun tak menampakkan batang hidung.

Suasanamalam semakin dingin dan mencekam, angin yang masuk mengenai benda-benda ringandikamar itu menghasilkan suara-suara aneh. Kyuhyun menatap jam yang terletakdimeja, pukul dua pagi gumamnya.

"hyuung..sungmin hyuung.. eunhyuk hyuung? _Eodisseo_?Kalian dimana?" kyuhyun lagi-lagi memanggil sungmin. Tak ada jawaban apapun,masih sama suara angin yang terus saja menyisir tengkuk kyuhyun. Sepertinyakyuhyun tak tahan berlama-lama berada dikamar tersebut. Kamar itu jauh lebihmenakutkan dibanding kamar tempat ia tidur tadi. Kamar itu sepertimemperhatikannya dari tadi, terlebih foto-foto yang menempel itu, seolahmenyuruhnya untuk pergi, bukan hanya pergi dari kamar tetapi pergi dari rumah itu. Seperti itu daritadi didalam ben aknya.

"hyuung..eottokkahe?" kyuhyun menangisi nasibnya yang seolah terjebak didalam rumahitu. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba mencari jalan pintuk keluar, tetap saja ia takmenemukan. Kali ini rasa takut malah beranjak pada dirinya sendiri.

"kembalikan eunhyuk ku~"

Kyuhyun bergidikmendengar suara-suara halus yang mengingang ketelinganya. Ia mencari-carisumber suara itu. Langkahnya cepat dari tempat satu ketempat lainnya mencarisuara lelaki, hanya saja begitu halus seperti wanita.

"kkkaau siapa?" tanyakyuhyun terbata, semua keberaniannya telah ia kumpulkan hanya untuk melawansuara itu.

"kembalikan eunhyukku~"

Lagi-lagi jawaban yangia terima hanya sebuah permintaan bukan jawaban. Suasana malam itu semakinmencekam ditambah dengan terbukanya jendela-jendela, menimbulkan suara gesekan akibat angin yangmasuk. Sesekali kyuhyun mengusap-usap tangan yang bulu-bulunya mulai berdiri.

"hyuuuung?" kyuhyunberteriak lebih kuat "sungmin hyuuung… eunhyuk hyuuuung"

Tak ada jawabansatupun, bahkan suara halus tadi mulai menghilang. Saat ini satu-satunya yang ia fikirkan adalahmenemukan sungmin lalu pergi membawanya dari rumah itu. Sorot mata kyuhyunberalih pada sebuah jendela dekat kamar yang ia dan sungmin tempati sebelumnya,ia memicingkan matanya melihat lebih jelas sebuah baju tergantung disisijendela itu, ia memberanikan diri memajukan langkah untuk mendekat.

"hyuuuung" teriakkhyuhyun. Pikirannya sudah mengarah pada yang tidak-tidak. Ia berfikir jikasungmin sudah terjatuh dari jendela itu. Air matanya terjatuh menangisi bajusungmin yang terakhir kali dipakainya tadi.

"hyyuung…" teriaknyalagi, ia melihat lebih dalam kearah bawah dari luar jendela tersebut. Menyentuhkaca jendela.

Brukk..

Seketika kyuhyunmendapati dirinya sudah berada didalam kurungan, hanya saja tempat itu sangatbesar, seisinya dikelilingi gambar-gambar wanita, malah banyak pohon-pohon buatan. Gelap, namun berwarna akibatlampu berwarna-warni.

"hyuuung?" teriakkhyuhyun kembali. Nafasnya sesak, bahkan untuk berjalan ia mengeluarkan banyaktenaga untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh nya setelah terjatuh tadi. Ia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja iaalami, bahwa ia seperti masuk kedalam lorong waktu yang membawa nya ketempat ini. Tak tau pasti,sebuah jalan yang membawanya kemasa depan, kemasa lalu atau hanya sebuah tempataneh yang baru ia jejaki.

"hyung?" langkahnyaterhenti setelah melihat seorang lelaki terkulai lemas diujung lorong yang ialewati. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu benar-benar sungmin, ia langsung saja berlaritak menghiraukan betapa lemahnya sebenarnya ia saat ini.

"hyung kau tak apa?"tanya kyuhyun setelah sampai ditempat orang tadi. Benar saja, ternyata lelakiyang terkulai itu adalah sungmin. Ia menaikkan sungmin keatas punggungnyamencoba membawa sungmin, masalah ternyata muncul kembali saat mereka inginpergi, tempat dimana ia masuk tadi, sudah tak ditemukan. Ia terduduk bersama sungmin yang perlahanmulai sadar. Memeluk satu sama lain jika mereka saat ini sudah terjebak.

"hyung.. kau tidakapa-apa" sungmin perlahan membuka keduamatanya setelah mendengar suara samar.

"hyuk" jawab sungminpelan

"ah~ syukurlah jikakau.."

"kyuhyun mana?" tanyasungmin memotong kata-kata eunhyuk yang belum selesai

"kyuhyun masih belumsadar hyung. Ia terlalu lelah" jawab eunhyuk sembari menunjuk kyuhyun yangtertidur diranjang satunya. Sementara sungmin langsung saja turun dari ranjangrumah sakit itu menuju ranjang satu lagi tempat kyuhyun

"kyuuniee.." ucapsungmin sembari menggoyangkan tubuh kyuhyun, namun orang yang dipanggil takjuga sadar. Sungmin memutarkan tubuhnyaberbalik kearah eunhyuk. Menatap sinis pada eunhyuk.

"sebenarnya apa yangterjadi" tanya sungmin. Eunhyuk tertunduk tak berani membalas tatapan tajamsungmin

"mianhae hyung" balaseunhyuk masih menunduk

"aku kabur, lalu akukembali lagi memikirkan kalian yang masih tertinggal dirumah itu" ujar eunhyukmulai cerita. Tak ada sahutan dari sungmin, sehingga ia menyambung ceritanyalagi. "ketika aku kembali, aku tak menemui kalian, aku berfikir dia pastimembawa kalian ketempat itu"

"dia?, siapa maksudmu?"  
"dia lelaki berperawakan wanita. Dia iblis yang eunhyuk hyung ?" kyuhyun yang mulai sadar, menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Sontak keduaorang yang masih memasang tampang serius menoleh kearah kyuhyun

"kau sadar kyu?" tanyasungmin, namun hanya dibalas senyuman lemas oleh kyuhyun.

"ya..benar.." sambungeunhyuk melanjutkan sembari menatap kedua lelaki didepannya.

"pertama aku hanyatersesat, namun aku malah menyukainya. Aku pun sering pergi ketempatnya, kerumah itu. Awalnya aku ingin melarikan diri karena merasa bodoh mempunyai hubungan dengan iblis, tapi aku kembali kerumah itu lagi dan tak menemukankalian. Aku tau, ia akan menahan orang jika tidak melihatku, kebetulan saat ituada kalian berdua. Aku pergi kedalam ruang terpencil tempat ia menyembu31nyikansungmin hyung, dan menemukan kalian berdua sudah jatuh pingsan. Aku tau jalanlain untuk keluar, bukan dari gerbang rumah itu melainkan dari dorm ini"

"maksudmu?" tanyakyuhyun dan sungmin mulai tak mengerti.

"aku tersesat tidakseperti kalian yang dikarenakan untuk beristirahat karena mobil mogok. Akutersesat setelah masuk kamar rahasia yang terhubung langsung kedalam rumah itu.

"hah? Dimana hyung?"tanya kyuhyun makin penasaran, terlihat dari matanya yang mulai membulat.

"diatas. Kalian taukanpintu disamping gudang yang banyak sarang laba-laba itu?" tanya eunhyuk terlebihdulu, dan kedua orang didepannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"itulah jalan utamakerumah itu. Aku sudah mengunci dan membuang kunci beserta gemboknya kesungaiHan tadi. Aku berjanji tak akan mengunjungi rumah itu, dan…

"dan donghae?" lanjutkyuhyun yang perkataan hyung nya terhenti saat ingin menyebut nama donghae,sementara eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengannguk.

"yasudahlah.. yangpasti kita sudah lepas dari jeratan donghae dan rumah itu" timpal sungmin.

"sepertinya kau sudahbisa pulang kyu" ucap eunhyuk melupakan percakapan mereka tentang donghae danrumahnya.

Sungmin membereskan barang-barang kyuhyun beserta barang-barang miliknya. Kyuhyun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang mulai segar dan meminum segelas air putih yang tadi ia terima dari tangan sungmin, sementara eunhyuk membuka siaran TV meski pikirannya tak pada acara yang ditontonnya. Tak ada pembicaraan. meski sudah tak menghiraukannya lagi, masing-masing dari mereka masih berkutat pada pemikirannya sendiri mengenai rumah kosong berpenghuni hantu lelaki yang cantik bernama donghae tersebut yang saat ini entah bagaimana jika menyadari sudah tak ada lagi mereka berdua dan eunhyuk orang yang dicintainya.

**-END-**


End file.
